<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss by keeperofthefour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857330">2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour'>keeperofthefour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Types of Kisses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Types of Kisses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a project I completed back in July on tumblr, using the prompt list "50 Types of Kisses" from @kashimalin-fanfiction. I am missing a couple, I think, but most of them are here. I've written various characters in both Mr. Love: Queen's Choice and Mystic Messenger.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saeyoung was fun to tease.</p><p>Of course, he had a great deal of fun teasing you, too, but you always felt a little smug when you were able to beat him at his own games.</p><p>Saeyoung also wasn't able to use restraint when it came to his affections with you, especially early in your relationship. He was easily excited, turning even the most innocent displays of affection into sometimes embarrassing spectacles. Your friends were used to it, but strangers often found it off-putting and uncomfortable.</p><p>In private, though, was entirely different territory. And you decided to push the envelope one day on a drive through the city. Traffic was heavy due to some of the streets being blocked off for a festival, and you found yourself bored with waiting several turns through some of the signals. Saeyoung had been a bit grumpy when he woke that morning, so you thought perhaps getting out for some fresh air would do him some good. </p><p>Bumper to bumper cars didn’t help his mood. He pouted, his arm hanging out the window as he slouched in the driver’s seat, not acknowledging your presence in the slightest. You nodded your head to the music blaring from the car stereo, trying to think of a way to bring a smile to his face.</p><p>Secret smile in place, you reached over and rested your hand on his thigh, gaze fixed out the front window. You felt his muscle twitch at your touch, but he remained in his pout. A gentle squeeze from your slender fingers brought a ghost of a smile to his face, and you could swear you saw his chest begin to rise and fall a bit more rapidly, but still he stayed the course, letting his foot off the brake to inch forward with the flow of traffic.</p><p>You cleared your throat and moved your hand up to cover his, your fingers nesting between each of his as its grip on the steering wheel tightened. This clever move earned you a grin and a patented Saeyoung giggle. “Bored?” he asked, capturing your hand and bringing it to his lips to positively smother it with over-the-top smooches before placing it back into your lap. “Better be good. We don’t want to make traffic any slower than it already is.”</p><p>You sighed heavily, but made it your mission to see this through. A few more inches forward in the car, another traffic signal turned from green to red, and you decided it was time to go in for the kill.</p><p>You leaned forward and brushed your lips against the corner of his mouth, quick but tender, and settled back in your seat to wait.</p><p>Nearly as soon as you had settled back into your seat, Saeyoung’s mouth was upon yours, hands on either side of your face to pull you closer as he kissed you. Deep, playful, full of greed and passion and intensity. Saeyoung’s kisses were everything, and they never failed to remind you that you were the most important thing in the world to him. </p><p>Your hands gripped his hair, and his glasses were skewed as your faces were pressed together. There wasn’t a break. You shared each other's breath, kissing and laughing and kissing, even as the angry blare of horns from cars behind you told you that traffic was, indeed, moving. </p><p>Dizzy, you pulled away, touching your fingers to your swollen lips, eyes sparkling with amusement...and love.</p><p>Saeyoung drove a few more feet before traffic stopped again, and he took the opportunity to dive back in for another kiss.</p><p>You never did make it to the festival that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>